


Choose Me

by omegadeanlovesalphacas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Claiming, Cock Warming, Exhibitionism, High School Student Dean, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Orgasm Denial, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Teacher Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas
Summary: Dean uses his omega wiles to lure his teacher, Castiel, into claiming him. Then things get a little embarrassing for Dean. Tumblr prompt fill.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This is an Alpha/omega kink prompt fill. Expect more porn than plot, and lots of power imbalance between Cas and Dean. Mind the warnings and kinks in the tags.
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> *squeals* Perfect blog!!! ♡ For a prompt, how aboutDean (about 16) subtly-not-so-subtly trying to entice his teacher, Cas (mid 20s-30s). Maybe Dean succeeds after school~ ; D Bonus points if Cas is calmly able to answer his phone while Dean rides him or Dean's back unintentionally erases notes from the dry erase board as Cas has him pinned. :'3
> 
> Originally filled on my Tumblr in August, 2014.

Dean was in love with his teacher. 

Cas was everything Dean wanted. Cas was handsome and sexy and an Alpha. Dean was still getting used to being an omega, but he thought it might not be so bad if it meant he had a shot at an Alpha like Cas.

The only problem was the only way he could have Cas was if he could get the teacher to claim him and mate him. Dean was 16 and Cas was 31, if Dean and Cas just had casual sex, Cas would be fired and Dean would never see him again. But if the Alpha were to claim him, the school would consider that appropriate.

An Alpha has the right to claim whatever omega they choose. 

And Dean wanted Cas to choose him.

Dean had tried dropping hints, he went out of his way to leave his scent all over Castiel’s desk, he tried to flirt with Cas any chance he got, and he was constantly bending over and presenting his ass to the teacher.

God, Dean really wanted that knot, but none of it had worked. It was time to play hardball. 

All of this was why Dean was currently naked, on all fours on his teacher’s desk, with his ass presented to the door. Dean knew that Castiel always came back to his empty classroom at the end of the day to grade papers, he just prayed he’d be alone. 

Dean jumped when he heard the door open. Someone behind him gasped, but Dean only pressed his face to the desk in submission and thrust his ass higher into the air.

Dean heard the door close and the lock click into place.

“Dean?” Castiel’s voice was rough and Dean could now smell the Alpha’s strong arousal. 

“Please, Alpha,” Dean spoke softly, nervous and excited. “Wanna be yours. Please take me.”

“Dean.” Castiel’s voice was coming closer. “You’re only 16, you don’t want to be mated yet.”

“I do, Alpha, wanna be your omega.” Dean’s voice was needy, and he felt the first trickle of slick run out of his ass. “Please claim me, I promise I’ll be a good omega for you.”

Castiel groaned and Dean felt a finger trail up through the line of slick before pushing into his ass. “Such a tight little virgin hole. Wants to be filled, doesn’t it?”

Dean whined, “Yes, please Alpha, please knot me!”

In the next moment, Cas suddenly grabbed Dean’s thighs and yanked Dean backward, so that he was on his stomach on the desk with his legs hanging over the side. Dean didn’t even hear the sound of Castiel’s zipper before he felt the Alpha’s hard cock plunge deep into Dean’s ass. 

Dean let out a cry as Castiel fucked him hard against the desk, claiming him with every pounding thrust. Dean groaned and gripped the edge of the table as pleasure shot up his spine. His whole body started to jerk and shake from the intensity and he grunted at the force of each thrust. The sounds of skin on skin met Dean’s moans and filled the room.

It wasn’t long before Castiel’s eager knot began to form, pushing firmly against Dean’s prostate with every thrust. Dean whimpered and tried to grind back against the knot, but Castiel had him pinned firmly to the desk.

Dean’s cock was so hard and he was so close, but it was Castiel’s teeth sinking into his neck that pushed him over the edge. He came just as he felt Castiel’s knot shoving into place, tying them together.

Castiel groaned as he came, his come starting to steadily fill his new mate. After a moment of rest he carefully lifted Dean off the desk, being mindful of where they were still tied, and carried him a few feet to his desk chair. He sank into the seat, bringing Dean with him to sit on his lap, Castiel’s knot pressing up into his ass. Cas let out a long, satisfied groan.

Dean rested against Cas for a few minutes, but with the blessing of being a teenage boy, it didn’t take long before his cock started to harden again, interested in the huge knot buried inside him. He whimpered and started to grind on the knot, encouraging the come continuing to fill him.

Castiel groaned at the sensation and gave a couple sharp upward thrusts to match Dean’s enthusiasm. 

It was at that moment that Castiel’s phone rang, and he didn’t even think twice before answering, pressing the phone to his ear.

“Novak.” Castiel reached around and gave Dean’s cock a couple tugs, making Dean moan and ride Castiel in earnest. At least as much as he could, still tied to the knot. “No, it’s exactly what it sounds like… I’m not surprised you heard it, he’s rather loud. Yes I mated him, so you don’t have to worry about any legal issues. I’ll fill out the paperwork tomorrow.”

Castiel clicked the phone off and put it down. 

“Now, let’s see if you can be a good little omega like you promised.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> I'd like to ask for a continuation of the high school au! Now that Cas has mated with his student it is perfectly legal for them to be intimate during school. It's even seen as normal when Cas' senior class come in to see Dean fully seated on Cas' knot behind his desk.
> 
> Filled on Tumblr, September 2014.

Dean may not have really thought through the embarrassing consequences of being mated to his teacher. Not that he regretted pursuing Cas, oh no. Castiel was the perfect Alpha. Strong and handsome, both sweet and dominant. He provided for Dean, had moved him into his home the very first day he claimed the omega. Dean loved him even more now that they were mated.

Dean had just forgotten that Alpha’s often asserted their ownership of their omega by fucking them in public. Especially during the first year, and even more so when the omega spends a lot of time around unmated Alphas. Which of course Dean did, because he was in high school. 

It was customary to give newly mated omegas a month off school, sometimes more. It was important for them to have time to bond to their new Alphas, and few people cared if an omega finished high school or not, anyway. They were meant to be at home, keeping house and carrying pups.

Dean had expected to be excused from classes for a month or two. What hadn’t occurred to him was that Castiel couldn’t take that much time off in the middle of the school year to stay at home and bond with him. 

Instead, Castiel decided it would be best to bring Dean to school with him every day. Since Dean didn’t have to go to his actual classes, that meant he could spend the whole day with his Alpha.

This was why Dean was currently bent over Castiel’s desk, being fucked hard and fast by his Alpha. His tee-shirt was rucked up and his jeans were yanked down to his thighs. 

The bell had just rung, and the fourth period sophomores were slowly packing their bags to move onto their next class. Slowly, because they all wanted to get a good eyeful of Dean being fucked by their teacher before they left.

This was an embarrassingly common occurrence, Castiel seemed to like the challenge. A ten minute passing period was just enough time for a fast and hard fuck, Castiel just had to make sure he knotted Dean before the bell rang. The administration didn’t care as long as it didn’t interfere with his teaching.

The next class filed in just before the bell, the seniors were less curious than the sophomores and were quite used to Castiel’s dominance displays. Castiel gave one final thrust as his knot fully tied him to Dean, and groaned as he started to come.

Dean whimpered, bright red with embarrassment and desperate with need. Castiel never let him come at school, it seemed to be the most important part of the Alpha’s domination. 

“Good afternoon, class,” Castiel said cheerfully, just a little out of breath. He hauled Dean off the desk as he sat down on his chair behind the desk, pulling the omega with him to sit on his lap.

Dean bit back a moan as the position impaled him further on Castiel’s knot. He turned his head and tried to bury his blushing face in his Alpha’s neck. 

“Today we start a new unit.” Castiel grinned. “Omega history and sociology.”

Several people perked up, curious. Several Alpha’s groaned and leaned back in their chairs.

“Don’t worry, it’s not going to be boring,” Castiel assured them. “To start out, let’s go over the history of omega rights, before we get to the good stuff.”

Dean tuned out as Castiel lectured on omega history, how omegas used to be considered simple property, but now had more protections (even if they were still legally property). He was far more interested in the knot filling his ass, stretching him wide and pumping him full of come. Dean couldn’t help but grind down against it, desperate for more friction. 

“Now, you guys have seen me knot Dean every day this week. Who can tell me why?”

Dean’s eyes popped open and his blush returned. Every eye in the room was on him.

One girl, a beta, raised her hand. “Because he’s your mate?” 

Castiel nodded, but it wasn’t the answer he wanted. “Yes, but I can knot him any time I please. Why do it now?”

Another hand went up, a young Alpha boy this time. “You’re making sure we all know he’s yours.”

“Exactly.” Castiel seemed pleased.

Castiel’s knot had gone down, and he took that moment to pull Dean off his lap and move him down between his legs, under the desk. “Clean me off and keep me warm.”

Dean blushed, but he was also relieved the class couldn’t see him anymore. He quickly licked the come and slick off Castiel’s cock before taking the Alpha’s softening cock in his mouth, just holding it in his mouth. Even soft, Castiel’s cock was thick and heavy on Dean’s tongue. Dean made himself comfortable against Castiel’s leg, expecting to be warming Castiel’s cock for the rest of the class period.

“Now, why did I do that?” Castiel asked the class.

A shy omega boy spoke up. “Because you’re new mates and you’re still establishing your dominance over him.”

“Correct, very good.” Castiel ran a hand through Dean’s hair.

The lecture continued, but Dean wasn’t paying attention. By the end of class, Castiel was hard again. When the bell rang Dean took a deep breath, waiting to see how his Alpha would use him next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, follow me at omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com if you want to. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation prompt:
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> I hope you don't mind me asking for more, but that spin with the students was great! What if Dean goes through his heat, but stays home until he's on his last and mildest day. As Cas is fucking Dean through his last day during one of his classes he actually catches and the entire class smells a change in the air.
> 
> Filled on Tumblr, September 2014 (I forgot that I had done another part of this one!)

It’s very hard to focus on teaching a class when you have a needy omega nuzzling at your cock.

Castiel found this out the hard way when he decided it would be a good idea to take Dean in to school on the last day of his heat. His heat was slowed down enough that he could get through most of a class, but by the end of the hour Dean started to get very demanding. 

The administration apparently didn’t care, as long as they didn’t have to pay for a substitute teacher for one more day.

“Okay, you can spend the rest of class doing homework,” Castiel said, caving. “My omega apparently needs to be knotted.”

Dean grinned, happy to be pulled out from under the desk. 

“Lap,” Cas ordered, pulling his cock out of his pants.

Dean quickly stripped off his pants and climbed into Castiel’s lap, eagerly mounting his Alpha’s cock. His greedy hole sunk easily down until he was fully impaled on Castiel’s dick.

“Good boy, now fuck yourself.” Castiel playfully smacked Dean’s ass. 

Dean started to move up and down his Alpha’s cock, wrapping his arms around Castiel’s shoulders and moaning. Every stroke dragged across Dean’s prostate and sent a shock of pleasure through his body.

They fucked slow and leisurely, both still tired from the last several days of Dean’s heat. When Cas finally knotted Dean they both collapsed into relaxed bliss.

Dean snuggled into Castiel’s arms, enjoying the feeling of his Alpha’s knot stretching him open. 

Suddenly there was chatter behind him, coming from his classmates. He blushed a bit, he’d forgotten about the audience in the wake of his heat. 

“Mr. Novak?” One of the girl hesitantly raised her hand. “It smells like Dean just caught.”

Dean’s eyes went wide and he looked to his Alpha. 

Castiel just grinned. “Yes, it does.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are love! <3
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr: [omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu.](http://omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu)


End file.
